Love will find her way
by Jucy
Summary: [Complete] Sie wusste, das es ein Fehler war und das die Sache nicht gut gehen konnte, aber das sie sich verlieben würde? Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet! Aber was soll man machen wenn einem ein blonder Kerl mit blauen Augen total den Kopf verdreht?
1. 1, Ein gewöhnlicher Tag

_**Love will find her way**_

_Autor: Jucy_

_Disclaimer: Wenn wirklich jemand glaubt, mir würde Gilmore Girls gehören, dann hat er wohl irgendetwas verpasst!_

_Info's: Ich hab eigentlich nur noch zu sagen, das die Story in der Trennungszeit (1.Staffel) zwischen Rory UndDean beginnt. Und natürlich ist es eine ... was wäre wenn ... – Story!_

_Und jetzt habe ich noch eine ganz große bitte an euch: SCHREIBT MEHR TRORYS! Ich bin nämlich ein Riesen Fan von Tristan!_

_Tja, bleibt ja nur noch eins zu sagen: Immer schön reviewen! (aber seid bitte nicht zu hart, ist doch meine erste FanFiction fleh )_

* * *

**DIE STORY**

Kapitel 1 – Ein gewöhnlicher Tag

Es war ein gewöhnlicher Freitagmorgen in meinem Leben, der euch vielleicht nicht sonderlich interessieren wird und vielleicht ist auch mein Leben nicht unbedingt von Bedeutung für euch. Ich meine man schreibt über bekannte Frauen wie Anna Karenina oder Madame Bovary und darüber wie außergewöhnlich sie sind. Bei diesem Gedanken frage ich mich ob man auch jemals ein Buch über mich, oder vielleicht euch, schreiben wird? Das kommt wahrscheinlich ganz darauf an, wer du bist und was du tust.

Nun, ich bin Lorelai Gilmore. Doch nennen mich die Leute einfach nur Rory um nicht in Verwirrung zu geraten, denn meine Mutter heißt ebenfalls Lorelai.

Ja, meine Mutter! Einige halten sie für schrecklich, andere für genial. Erstaunlich wie oft diese beiden Eigenschaften so nah beieinander liegen, oder? Aber ich schätze ihr solltet euch ein eigenes Bild von den Gilmores machen und deswegen sage ich nur so viel:

Mögt ihr Avocados und haßt ihr Kaffee?

Wenn ja, dann seid ihr das genaue Gegenteil von mir und meiner Mom, aber naja, eigentlich sind alle das genaue Gegenteil von mir und meiner Mutter!

Aber vielleicht wollt ihr ja trotzdem etwas über mich wissen und deswegen nehme ich euch mit auf die Reise: Meine Leben!

An besagtem Freitagmorgen stand ich an meinem Spind und tauschte meine Schulbücher aus. Fluchend versucht ich alle in der Hand zu behalten und sie vorsichtig in den Spind zu legen. In diesem Moment kam Tristan DuGrey auf mich zu. Er ist ein Angeber, will seit meinem ersten Schultag in Chilton mit mir ausgehen und nennt mich andauernd Maria. Kurz gesagt: Er ist ein Idiot. Aber er ist beliebt und daran wird man auch nicht so schnell etwas ändern können. Seine Eltern sind steinreich und er lässt keine Gelegenheit aus, um damit zu prahlen. So ziemlich jedes Mädchen in der Schule steht auf ihn und er kann eigentlich alle haben die er will. Klingt für euch nach einem süßen Typen, auf den sich jedes Mädchen stürzen würde? Tja, überzeugt euch selbst davon!

Er lehnte sich neben meinen Spind und sah hinein.

,Du solltest dieses Ding dekorieren'', riet er mir.

,Das habe ich'', meinte ich und betrachtete die Bilder der berühmten Frauen.

,Ich meine, mit etwas anderem als einem Haufen toter schwarz – weiß – Frauen.''

,Mit was dann? Vorhängen?'', entgegnete ich sarkastisch.

Das ist übrigens eine weitere Fähigkeit der Gilmores: wir haben immer einen Spruch oder einen Scherz auf Lager. Ich habe das von meiner Mom geerbt. Sie ist die Königen der Sprüche-klopfenden-bewundernswerten-Frauen. Aber ob sie es von ihrer Mutter geerbt hat? Das glaube ich weniger, denn Emilie Gilmore, meine Grandma, hat nicht den Witz einer Jugendlichen. Wenn man es recht bedenkt, hat sie überhaupt keinen Witz.

,Du weißt was ich meine. Ich habe meinen geschmückt.''

,Ja, hab' ich gesehen", lachte ich in Anbetracht darauf, was Tristan in seinem Spind hängen hatte.

Anscheinend wollte Tristan nicht weiter darauf eingehen und so hielt in jeder Hand einen Papierstreifen hoch.

,Weißt du, was das ist?'', fragte er grinsend.

,Sieht wie Eintrittskarten aus.''

,Für P.J. Harvey.''

Okay, jetzt war ich baff. Tristan steht auf P.J. Harvey? Das konnte nicht sein.

,Wow, du hast einen guten Geschmack. Das muss ich dir lassen.''

,Du stehst auch auf P.J. Harvey, stimmt's?''

Komisch, woher wußte er das nur?

,Ja. Woher weißt du das?''

,Ich bin allwissend'', sagte er und setzte sein überhebliches Grinsen auf.

,Ich bin schwer beeindruckt.''

Ich legte einige weitere Bücher in den Spind und nahm zwei weitere heraus.

In diesem Moment hielt mir Tristan eine der Konzertkarten hin und sagte,Die ist für dich.''

Ich sah ihn an. Auf seinem Gesicht hatte sich ein freundliches Lächeln gebildet. Hatte er mir wirklich gerade ein Konzertkarte angeboten?

,Oh, ich denke nicht, das wir zusammen zu einem Konzert gehen sollten'', stellte ich fest und sah ihn skeptisch an.

,Warum nicht?''

,Weil es wie ein Date aussehen würde.''

,Nun, es würde wie ein date aussehen, weil es ein date wäre'', erwiderte Tristan lächelnd.

,Ich kann nicht mit dir ausgehen, Tristan.''

,Nun, ich erteile dir hiermit die Erlaubnis.''

,Und nach dieser bescheidenen Bemerkung ...'', sagte ich, warf die Spindtür zu und rauschte davon.

,Hey'', rief er mir hinterher und ich blieb noch einmal kurz stehen um zu hören was er zu sagen hatte,überleg's dir. Das Konzert ist Montagabend.''

Ich schüttelte noch einmal kurz den Kopf, bevor ich um die nächste ecke bog. Tristan konnte es einfach nicht lassen. Er musste immer haben, was er will!

Und, was haltet ihr jetzt von ihm?

Etwas später hatte mich Madeline gefragt, ob ich ihr meine Bionotizen mitbringen kann. Mache ich natürlich, aber die Tatsache das sie eine Freundin von Paris ist macht die Sache nicht gerade leichter. Sie haßt mich seit meinem ersten Tag in Chilton und betrachtet mich andauernd als Konkurentin. Als glaubt mir, sie wird wahrscheinlich nicht eure beste Freundin werden.

Als ich an diesem Nachmittag nach Hause kam, erzählte ich meiner Mom, von Tristans Versuch mir ein date abzuringen.

,Warum willst du nicht mit ihm ausgehen?'', fragte sie.

,Ist das eine ernsthafte Frage?'', entgegnete ich verwirrt. Warum ich nicht mit ihm ausgehen wollte? Meine Mom warf mir einen fragenden Blick zu, während sie in einer Zeitung blätterte.

,Mom, Dean hat mir gesagt das er mich liebt! Da kann ich nicht mit dem nächst besten ausgehen und schon gar nicht mit Tristan. So was macht man nicht.''

,Ja, aber es gibt einen kleinen Unterschied zwischen dir und 'man'. Dean hat dir zwar gesagt das er dich liebt, aber du nicht das du ihn liebst.''

Ich sah zu Boden, denn meine Mom hatte recht. Ich konnte mich in diesem Moment genau an den Abend erinnern. Es war unser drei - monatiges Jubiläum. Wir waren in einem tollen Restaurant und anschließend auf einem Schrottplatz. Es klingt für euch vielleicht etwas merkwürdig, das wir auf einem Schrottplatz waren, aber was würdet ihr davon halten, wenn euer Freund euch sagen würde, das er für euch ein Auto baut. Genau das hat Dean mir gesagt. Wir haben uns in das, noch nicht zusammengebaute, Auto gesetzt und dann hat er gesagt das er mich liebt. Und ich ... saß nur da! Wie konnte ich nur? Er sagt mir so etwas und ich sitze da. Naja, dann hat er mit mir Schluss gemacht und alles nur, weil ich zu Feige war.

,Hey, was ist los?'', fragte meine Mom, die gemerkt hatte das mit mir etwas nicht stimmte, doch ich hörte ihr gar nicht zu. Ich stand nur auf, nahm meine Jacke und ging aus dem Haus.

Ich wußte nicht wo ich hin wollte, sondern ging einfach, ging einfach immer geradeaus ohne darauf zu achten, wo ich ankommen würde. Plötzlich sah ich auf und merkte das ich vor Dean's Haus stand. Wie bin ich nur hierher gekommen? Noch eine Weile stand ich einfach nur davor und starrte hinauf zu dem Fenster von Dean's Zimmer, bis ich eine Stimme hörte. Dean's Stimme!

,Clara'', rief er.

Ich sah mich hektisch um, bis ich ein kleines Mädchen bemerkte, das mich von einem Fenster aus beobachtet hatte. Panisch lief ich um die nächste Ecke und auf dem schnellsten Weg nach Hause.

An diesem Abend kamen Mom und ich diskutierend ins Luke's.

,P.J. Harvey'', meinte Mom und stieß die Tür auf.

,Tristan'', entgegnete ich scharf und ging hinter Mom hinterher.

,P.J. Harvey''

,Tristan''

,P.J. Harvey''

,Tristan''

,Hey worum geht's'', fragte Luke der gerade einen der vorderen Tische abwischte.

,Tristan hat mich zum P.J. Harvey Konzert eingeladen.''

,Wer ist das?'', fragte Luke, während er hinter die Theke trat.

,P.J. Harvey? Sie ist 'ne echt coole Sängerin, die ... ''

,Ich weiß wer P.J.Harvey ist'', unterbrach mich Luke,wer ist dieser Tristan''

,Oh, er geht auf meine Schule und will schon seit Ewigkeiten mit mir ausgehen. Seit ich das erste mal nein gesagt habe nennt er mich Maria. Er hat so ein überdimensionales Ego, das man glauben könnte er wäre der König der Welt. In letzter Zeit hat er neue Freunde gefunden und so viel Mist gebaut, dass er etwa Tausend mal suspendiert wurde.''

Luke sah argwöhnisch zu Mom.

,Du lässt sie doch nicht mit ihm ausgehen.''

,Will ich gar nicht!'', warf ich ein.

,P.J.Harvey'', jammerte Mom und setzte sich an einen Tisch. Ich folgte ihr und bestellte einen Burger.

,Okay, und worüber habt ihr nun gerade gestritten?'', fragte Luke schreiend aus der Küche.

,Welche Tatsache überwiegt. Die das sie zu P.J.HARVEY gehen kann und ein super Konzert erlebt oder die Tatsache das sie mit Tristan dahingehen muss'', erklärte Mom wobei sie die Worte P.J. Harvey besonders betonte.

Luke kam aus der Küche und brachte mir meinen Burger.

,Also für mich klingt dieser Tristan nicht gerade nach einem Gentlemen.''

,Okay, er ist vielleicht nicht der netteste, aber sie muss ja nicht mit ihm reden'', nun wandte Mom sich an mich,du ziehst dich nett an, wechselst zwei Worte mit ihm, fährst zu dem SUPERKONZERT von P.J. Harvey, dem besten Konzert bei dem du je warst, lässt dich wieder nach Hause bringen und das war's.''

Mom brachte mich zum nachdenken. Vielleicht war es wirklich nicht so schlimm mit Tristan auszugehen, dachte ich als ich an diesem Abend im Bett lag. Welche Konsequenzen würden wohl daraus entstehen?

Dean würde nie mehr mit mir reden, wenn er es erfahren würde. Aber immerhin kann er nicht warten, bis ich so weit bin ihm zu sagen, das ich ihn liebe und das heißt das er mich wahrscheinlich gar nicht wirklich liebt.

Paris würde mich umbringen. Sie steht schon seit Ewigkeiten auf Tristan. Doch mit den beiden hätte es sowieso nicht geklappt.

Mom ist, glaub' ich, egal was daraus wird, hauptsache ich komme zu P.J. Harvey.

Wenn man es so sieht ist doch eigentlich nichts dabei, oder?

In diesem Moment ertönte ein kurzer Piep, meines Weckers, der zu jeder vollen Stunde erklang. Ich sah auf und blickte auf das Ziffernblatt.

0:00 Uhr.

Tja, und so vergeht wieder ein ganz normaler Tag in meinem Leben.

* * *

_Okay, das war das erste Kapitel! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr schreibt mir ein paar E-mails. Das wäre echt nett von euch!_


	2. 2, Missverständnisse

_Hi Leute, ich bin wieder da!_

_und habe das zweite Kapitel mitgebracht. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und auch wenn ich noch nicht viele Reviews habe, hoffe ich ihr schreibt mir noch ein bisschen was ..._

* * *

Kapitel 2 - Missverständnisse

Das Wochenende vergeht immer viel zu schnell, dachte ich, als ich am folgenden Montagmorgen, die Küche betrat. Ernsthaft mal, wissen die von der Schulbehörde eigentlich, wie schnell zwei Tage vergehen können? Wissen die wie viele Hausaufgaben wir aufkriegen? Wissen die wie viele Tests und Klausuren wir schreiben?

Zwei Tage! Was ist das, ein Scherz? Und als ob man nicht schon genug Sachen zu tun hätte. Da muss man sich auch noch um ganz andere Entscheidungen kümmern.

Zum Beispiel, ob man zum nächsten Footballspiel der Schulmannschaft gehen will, ob man lieber Marmelade oder Honig auf sein Frühstücksbrot will, oder eben ... ob man mit einem Jungen den man nicht leiden kann, zum Konzert einer Sängerin gehen sollte, die man super findet.

Genau das wollte Mom an diesem Morgen auch von mir wissen.

,Und?'', fragte sie deshalb und ich sah sie verschlafen an. Merkwürdig, eigentlich war Mom doch nie so früh schon putzmunter. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht.

,Warum bist du so fröhlich?''

,Das bin ich doch immer'', entgegnete Mom unschuldig. Okay, jetzt stimmte definitiv etwas nicht. Aber darüber konnte ich mir auch später noch Sorgen machen. Ich nahm mir einen Keks und setzte mich ihr gegenüber an den Küchentisch. Dabei konnte ich sehen wie sie mich immer nur mit fragenden Blicken ansah.

,Gib mir den Fotoapparat mit'', seufzte ich und Mom sprang vor Freude auf.

,P.J. Harvey, P.J. Harvey'', jubelte sie immer wieder und tanzte dabei durch die Küche.

Ich stand auf und nahm mir meinen Rucksack um das Haus zu verlassen. Schließlich würde der Bus nicht auf mich warten. Als ich aus der Tür trat hörte ich Mom nochmals jubeln, bis der Gesang nach einigen Metern verstummte.

In der ersten Pause war ich auf der Suche nach Madeline, um ihr meine Bio-Notizen zu bringen. Ich entdeckte sie schnell und rannte los.

,Oh, hey Madeline. Ich habe die Unterlagen dabei, die du haben wolltest.''

Doch sie beachtete mich gar nicht und ging einfach weiter.

,Nein, danke'', sagte sie nur.

,Aber – ''

Sie ging weiter.

,Was ist denn mit ihr los?'', fragte ich, als Louise neben mir auftauchte.

,Nichts ist mit ihr los ... Maria.''

Ich seufzte. Nicht schon wieder!

,Maria? Oh nein, nicht schon wieder diese Jungfrau-Maria-Sache.''

,Nicht Jungfrau Maria, sondern Maria Magdalena.''

Nachdem Louise davon gerauscht war, tauchte eine wütende Paris neben mir auf.

,Was ist?'', fragte ich, als ich ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah.

,Weißt du als wir uns am Anfang des Jahres kennen gelernt haben, mochte ich dich nicht, weil ich dich für einen Trottel hielt, und ich habe keine Geduld mit Trotteln.''

,Wie überaus erleuchtend.''

,Aber dann fand ich heraus, dass du gar nicht so dumm bist. Du schienst manchmal sogar relativ interessant zu sein. Das führte zu meinem großen Fehler! Ich war nicht mehr auf der Hut. Das wird nicht noch einmal passieren.''

,Wovon redest du?'', fragte ich verwirrt. Erst will Madeline, die Notizen nicht mehr haben, dann kommt Louise mit Maria Magdalena und jetzt auch noch Paris mir ihrer stumpfsinnigen Erörterung der Lage. Was war heute eigentlich los?

,Ich rede davon, dass du Leute für deine kranke Absichten missbrauchst.''

Kranke Absichten? Leute missbrauchen? Fragte ich mich, doch Paris schien mir erklären zu wollen was sie meinte,Ich rede davon, dass du dir Feinde machst, wo du dir Freunde machen solltest.''

Oder auch nicht!

,Wie habe ich dich zu meiner Feindin gemacht?''

,Oh, ich glaube das weißt du ganz genau'', fauchte sie und marschierte davon. Das war absolut zu viel. Ich wollte endlich wissen was hier eigentlich los war und so stampfte ich hinter ihr her.

,Was? Weil ich dich mit Tristan zusammengebracht habe? Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte nur nett sein.''

,Oh sicher wolltest du das.''

,Ich habe dir geholfen dich zurechtzumachen. Ich habe dir die Sachen von meiner Mutter geliehen, die ich, nebenbei bemerkt, noch immer nicht zurückbekommen habe.''

An diesen Abend erinnerte ich mich gut. Damals tauchte Paris völlig aufgelöst bei mir auf und ich musste ihr wohl oder übel helfen, etwas zum anziehen zu finden.

,Oh, mein Gott, du hast Recht! Ich hoffe, das sind nicht die, auf denen Skippy ihre Welpen zur Welt gebracht hat. Ich werde nachsehen, wenn ich nach Hause komme.''

,Sag mir was ich schreckliches getan habe'', verlangte ich.

Mittlerweile rannten wir durch den Schulflur, doch Paris ignorierte mich.

,Paris'', schrie ich und hielt sie am Arm zurück.

,Denk bei P.J. Harvey darüber nach'', sagte sie wütend und bevor ich begriff was passiert war rauschte sie auch schon davon.

,Hey!'', rief ich ihr aufgebracht hinterher, doch sie lief einfach weiter.

An diesem Tag, konnte ich mich nicht wirklich auf den Unterricht konzentrieren. Hatte Tristan wirklich rumerzählt, das ich mit ihm auf das Konzert gehen würde, ohne das ich zugesagt habe? Das konnte er doch nicht einfach tun. Wegen ihm ist Paris nun wieder meine schlimmste Feindin. Doch war es wirklich so schlimm. Immerhin wollte ich wirklich mit ihm auf das Konzert gehen und das hätte Paris auch sicher irgendwann erfahren. Also, ob sie es schon heute oder erst morgen weiß ist doch eigentlich egal. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, störte es mich auch gar nicht, das es in der Schule rumgeht. Es stört mich nur, dass Tristan es ohne mein Einverständnis erzählt hatte.

Sollte ich wirklich noch mit ihm auf das Konzert gehen?

Am Nachmittag wartete Tristan auf mich. Ich schritt auf ihn zu und sah ihn verärgert an.

,Warum bist du so wütend?'', fragte er mich.

,Du hast allen erzählt, dass ich mit dir zu diesem Konzert gehe!''

,Nur ein paar Leuten.''

,Du hast es Paris erzählt. Paris und ich fingen gerade an, miteinander auszukommen, und jetzt hasst sie mich wieder.''

,Wenn der Schaden sowieso schon angerichtet ist, kannst du ebenso gut mit mir zu P.J. Harvey gehen.''

,Okay'', sagte ich schließlich und ich sah wie sein Gesicht einen überraschten Ausdruck annahm,aber ich tue das nicht, weil du sowieso schon rumerzählt hast das ich mit dir hingehe, sondern weil ich eh zusagen wollte und ich werde mir P.J. Harvey nicht von dir vermiesen lassen.''

,Okay, dann hol' ich dich nachher ab.''

Damit ging er zur anderen Richtung, wieder in die Schule und schenkte mir noch ein kurzes Lächeln. Auch ich lächelte, bevor ich den Schulhof verließ.

Und dann glaubte ich meinen Augen nicht zu trauen.

,Dean?'', stotterte ich, als ich ihn an seinen Truck gelehnt sah.

Er lächelte mich kurz an.

,Was tust du hier?'', fragte ich und trat einen Schritt näher.

,Ich will wissen, was das auf der Versammlung neulich sollte.''

,Was meinst du?''

,Komm schon Rory. Deine lange Rede, von wegen das manchmal etwas nicht sagen, weil man sich lächerlich vorkommt und deswegen schreibt man einen Song und manche werden nie sagen können was sie wollen und so nie die Chance bekommen etwas wieder in Ordnung zu bringen.''

Ich dachte kurz darüber nach was Dean gesagt hatte.

,Äh, Rory wir haben vergessen zu verabreden, wann ich dich wegen dem Konzert abholen soll.''

_Oh – oh._

Etwas abseits, hinter Dean, stand Tristan und hielt einige Bücher in der Hand. Dean drehte sich um und Tristan sah etwas verdutzt in sein Gesicht. Dann wandte Dean sich wieder mir zu.

,Ich hätte nicht kommen sollen'', murmelte er.

,Was? Warum?''

,Weil ich den ganzen Weg hierher gefahren bin und jetzt höre das du mit ihm zu einem Konzert gehst. Ist es war?''

,Ja, aber – .'

Doch Dean hatte schon die Tür seines Wagens geöffnet und trat aufs Gaspedal. Im nächsten Moment war er auch schon verschwunden.

Wütend ging ich zu Tristan.

,Danke'', meinte ich sauer im vorbeigehen und stampfte dann weiter.

,Wieso bist du so wütend?'', fragte er, als er er mir hinterherlief. Heute schon zum zweiten mal.

,Musstest du unbedingt vor Dean fragen, wann du mich abholen sollst?''

,Ich wußte doch nicht das er es ist.''

,Na klar!''

Das war anscheinend zu viel für ihn, denn er hielt mich am Arm und funkelte mich böse an.

,Hey, es dreht sich nicht immer alles um dich oder dein Leben. Vielleicht solltest du mal darüber nachdenken, was du sagst. Immerhin ist es nicht meine Schuld, das du und der Ladenjunge nicht mehr zusammen seid und das eben war nur ein unglücklicher Zufall. Ich würde nie etwas tun, was dir wirklich weh tun würde.''

Damit drehte er sich um und ließ mich allein zurück.

* * *

_Okay, das war's erst einmal von mir und ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Ich glaube das habe ich schon mal gesagt, oder? g Schreibt mir BITTE ein paar Reviews!_

_Eure Jucy_


	3. 3, Eine gute Entscheidung Part 1

_Okay, ich war letzte Woche im Urlaub in der Tschechei, weswegen das neue Kapitel erst jetzt erscheint. Aber zuerst möchte ich allen danken, die mir ein Revioew geschrieben haben. Ich habe mich wirklich riesig darüber gefreut! Vielen Dank!_

_Und jetzt zum neuen Kapitel ..._

* * *

Kapitel 3 – Eine gute Entscheidung ?

An diesem Nachmittag dachte ich immer nur darüber nach was Tristan gesagt hatte. Ich hatte mit Mom geredet, mit Lane geredet, Tagebuch geschrieben und sogar versucht mit mir selbst über die ganze Sache zu sprechen.

Mittlerweile war ich allein zu Haus und gegen 17:00 Uhr hatte ich beschlossen meinen Pyjama anzuziehen und ein wenig zu lesen. Also nahm ich Anna Karenina zur Hand und las die ersten Zeilen des Buches, welches ich schon etwa Tausend mal gelesen hatte. Doch so recht konnte ich mich nicht darauf konzentrieren. So legte ich das Buch zur Seite und blickte ein bisschen im Raum umher, bis mein Blick auf die P.J. Harvey – CD fiel, die auf dem Couchtisch lag. Ich dachte an Tristan, doch noch mehr an Mom, die so sehr gewollt hatte das ich auf dieses Konzert komme und die mir klar gemacht hatte, das ich wahrscheinlich etwas taktlos, Tristan gegenüber, war:

,Wie meinst du das, du gehst nicht zum Konzert?''

,Es gab' da einen kleinen Streit'', meinte ich und hatte mich an den Küchentisch gesetzt,Dean hat auf dem Schulhof auf mich gewartet. Gerade als wir uns wieder halbwegs anständig miteinander unterhalten haben, taucht Tristan hinter ihm auf und fragt, wann er mich zum Konzert abholen soll. Damit war die Sache mit Dean natürlich wieder gegessen!''

,Oh man. Das tut mir wirklich leid. Hast du ihn darauf angesprochen?''

,Ja. Er meinte, er habe nicht gewußt das es Dean sei und dann hat er gesagt, das sich dich Welt nicht nur um mich dreht und dass das alles nur ein unglücklicher Zufall war und das er nichts tun würde was mir weh tut. Dieser Spinner!''

Mom sah dann etwas unbehaglich auf den Tisch und spielte mit ihren Fingernägeln.

,Was ist?'', hatte ich daraufhin gefragt.

,Nun ja, nachdem was du erzählt hast, hätte ich gedacht das er sich einen Triumph nicht nehmen lässt und wenn er also wirklich nur gefragt hat um Dean eins reinzuwürgen, hätte er wahrscheinlich nicht so reagiert.''

Ich sah sie nur mit einem fragenden Blick an, doch dann klingelte das Telefon und ich hatte leider nicht mehr erfahren was Mom damit meinte, denn Sookie berichtete Mom von einem Notfall im _Inn_ und damit hatte sie mich mit meinen Gedanken allein zurückgelassen.

Durch ein Klopfen an der Tür wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. Wer ist denn das schon wieder?

Ich blickte auf die kleine Uhr an der Wand. Es war bereits eine Stunde vergangen. Anscheinend habe ich in meinen Gedanken völlig die Zeit vergessen.

Es klopfte noch einmal und ich stand auf und zog mir meinen Morgenmantel über den Pyjama um die Tür zu öffnen.

Mir stockte der Atem. War das wirklich ... ? Nein!

Vor Überraschung schlug ich die Tür wieder zu und lehnte mich dagegen.

Was sollte ich jetzt tun? Der Schweiß lief mir die Stirn entlang und meine Gehirnströme fingen angestrengt an zu arbeiten.

Doch nach einigen Sekunden entschloss ich mich wieder zu öffnen und sah ihm in die Augen.

,Willst du noch zum Konzert gehen?'', fragte Tristan vorsichtig.

,Ähm, ich ... du ... das ... ich meine – .'' Ich war so überwältigt, das ich nicht wusste was ich sagen sollte, auch wenn ich wusste was ich wollte.

,Du brauchst nur zu sagen, wenn du nicht willst'', sagte er und seine Stimme klang etwas enttäuscht. Damit drehte er sich um schritt die Stufen hinunter.

,Warte'', rief ich und er drehte sich um,ich würd' gern hingehen.''

Er lächelte und, mit einem Blick auf mein Outfit, meinte er,Okay. Aber vielleicht solltest du dir vorher noch etwas anderes anziehen, außer du willst, das man dich für eine Hausfrau mir einer Vorliebe für ... weiche Wollmorgenmäntel hält.''

Ich lächelte und bat ihn für kurze Zeit herein. Dann lief ich in mein Zimmer und suchte so schnell wie möglich etwas nettes zum anziehen aus. Ich wählte ein schwarzes, knielanges Kleid und einen schwarzen halb - durchsichtigen Schal, den ich mir um die Schultern legte. Dann griff ich noch die ersten Schuhe die ich sah und streifte sie schwarzen High Heels, von denen ich wußte das ich sowieso nicht lange darauf laufen könnte, über meine Füße. Zum Schluss legte ich noch ein wenig Lipgloss auf und ging dann ins Wohnzimmer.

Als ich aus meinem Zimmer kam sah ich wie Mom Tristan, mit einer Tüte in der Hand, ungläubig ansah.

,Also, wer bist du und wie bist du hier reingekommen?'', fragte sie und drohte ihm mit der braunen Papiertüte.

,Mom'', sagte ich und ging schnell auf die beiden zu,das ist Tristan wir gehen auf das Konzert.''

Mom sah Tristan mit einem entschuldigenden Blick an und zog mich dann in die Küche.

,Du hast mir nie gesagt das er so gut aussieht.''

,Mom!''

,Was ist?''

Wir warfen beide einen verstohlenen Blick auf Tristan, der einige Fotos anschaute und in diesem Moment einen Blick in unsere Richtung warf. Sofort sahen wir weg und ich wandte mich wieder unserem Gespräch zu.

,Was hat deine Meinung geändert?'', fragte Mom und durchwühlte den Kühlschrank nach etwas essbarem.

,Er ist hier aufgetaucht und fragte ob ich noch mit zum Konzert gehen wolle und ich konnte einfach nicht nein sagen, zumal ich denke das du Recht hattest und ich sollte ihm nicht böse sein, denn er kann ja irgendwie nichts dafür.''

,Das nenn' ich überraschend gesundes Denken. Viel Spass.''

Ich war schon wieder auf dem Weg ins Wohnzimmer, als Mom mich zurückhielt und mir zuflüsterte,Den will ich als Schwiegersohn.''

Damit schubste sie mich ins Wohnzimmer und Tristan und ich fuhren zum Konzert.

* * *

_So, das wars erst mal, ich hoffe das neue Kapitel hat euch gefallen!_

_Eure Jucy_


	4. 4, eine gute Entscheidung Part 2

_Hi Leute, da bin ich wieder _

_Ich weiß, es hat ziemlich lange gedauert, aber jetzt ist das neue Chapter on! Ich möchte noch allen Danken, die mir so liebe Reviews geschrieben haben. Also ... Danke! Und jetzt viel spass mit dem neuen kapitel!_

* * *

4. Kapitel – Eine gute Entscheidung - Part 2

Das Konzert war schon halb vorbei und ich war so froh, das ich doch noch mit Tristan hingegangen bin. Unsere Sitze waren in der zweiten Reihe. DER ZWEITEN REIHE!

Alles war total perfekt. Jubelnd sprang ich auf, als der nächste Song vorbei war.

,Das ist echt super, oder?'', schrie ich Tristan entgegen, doch er antwortete mir nicht. Verwirrt sah ich zu ihm und musste ein Lächeln unterdrücken, als ich sah, wie Tristan schlafend auf seinem Sitz saß und mit einem Arm auf die Lehne des Sitzes gestützt war. Dann mochte er P.J. Harvey wahrscheinlich doch nicht, aber warum hatte er dann die Karten gekauft? Etwa nur, weil er wußte das ich P.J. Harvey mochte? Nein! Definitiv nicht! Oder doch? Diese Frage lag mir auf der Zunge und es drängte sich mir auf, Tristan nach einer Antwort zu fragen. Doch das hatte auch noch bis später Zeit. Ich wollte ihn jetzt nicht wecken und wenn ich ehrlich war, sah er in diesem Moment irgendwie ... süß aus. Mom hatte Recht, wenn man ihn sich genau betrachtete sah er eigentlich ziemlich gut aus. Okay, er sah total gut aus. Na gut, er sieht aus wie'n Gott!

Oh man, habe ich das gerade wirklich gedacht? Was ist nur los mit mir? Ich liebe Dean! Oder nicht? Liebe ich Tristan? Nein! Oder doch?

In diesem Moment schlug Tristan langsam die Augen auf und sah etwas verschlafen in die andere Richtung. Schnellstmöglich wandte ich mich wieder dem Konzert zu, sodass Tristan nicht merkte, das ich ihn förmlich angestarrt hatte.

Er wußte nicht, das ich wußte, das er geschlafen hatte und ich wußte nicht, das er wußte, das ich ihn beobachtet hatte. Denn zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte ich noch keine Ahnung, das er mich, einige Sekunden lang, aus den Augenwinkel beobachtet hatte.

Auf der Heimfahrt sagte niemand von uns ein Wort. Tristan starrte nur geradeaus auf die Straße und ich sah starr aus dem Fenster. Irgendwie schienen wir nichts passendes zu finden über das wir uns unterhalten könnten. Der Regen prasselte langsam gegen das Fenster und verwandelte die Straßen in Flüsse. Es war etwas alltägliches und doch so besonderes. So wie der ganze Abend. Irgendwie gruselig, das ich einen Abend mit Tristan DuGrey schön fand. Aber naja, irgendjemand sagte mal: Am Ende kriegst du immer das, was du am wenigsten erwartest!

Oh richtig, es war meine Mom. Damals hatte ich sie für verrückt erklärt. Jetzt tue ich das immer noch, aber in diesem Punkt hatte sie ausnahmsweise recht. Und wenn man es genau bedenkt, traf dieser Spruch schon auf viele Situationen in meinem Leben zu. Tja, erstaunlich, nicht wahr? ... Okay, ich weiß das langweilt euch jetzt sicher, aber ich wollte das nur mal gesagt haben!

Wir kamen langsam zum stehen und erst jetzt erkannte ich, das wir schon bei mir zu Hause angekommen waren. Unheimlich wie die zeit vergeht und wie aus einem schlechten, doch noch ein richtig guter Tag werden konnte. Wir stiegen aus dem wagen und waren ziemlich schnell vom Regen durchnäßt, weswegen wir auch relativ zügig vor der Haustür angelangten. Mir war klar, was jetzt kommen würde und ich habe mir vorgenommen es keinesfalls zu verhindern. Der Kuss!

Ich kannte Tristan inzwischen so gut, das ich mir denken konnte, das er es mit einem Abschiedskuss versuchen würde und wenn ich ganz ehrlich war, freute ich mich sogar darauf. Ich meine, Tristan hat sich an diesem Abend doch als wirklich netter Kerl herausgestellt und ich merkte, das aus der Sympathie, die ich zu Beginn des Abends für Tristan empfand, deutlich mehr Gefühl wurde. Nein, was rede ich hier eigentlich? Sympathie? Für Tristan? Also ernsthaft, wenn mir vor einer Woche jemand gesagt hätte, das ich einen Abend mit Tristan genießen könnte, hätte ich wahrscheinlich laut losgelacht. Naja, ... jetzt weiß ich es besser!

,Also ... ähm, danke für den netten Abend'', sagte ich unsicher und lächelte ihn an.

,Danke gleichfalls'', entgegnete er, „Gute Nacht.'' Er strich mir noch einmal sanft über die Wange, lächelte mir zu und ging. Er ging! Einfach so! Ohne Kuss! Ich sah ihm noch hinterher, bis sein Auto nicht mehr in Sichtweite war, ging dann ins Haus und lies mich auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer fallen.

,Hey Honey, erzähl' schon, wie war's?'', forderte Mom und schmiss ihre Zeitschrift, die im hohen Bogen auf dem Boden landete, beiseite, in der Hoffnung eine spannende Geschichte zu hören.

,Toll'', seufzte ich und schmiss meine Tasche in den Flur.

,Das klingt aber nicht so'', stellte Mom fest und sah mich argwöhnisch an.

,Doch. Das Konzert war toll. Wir haben uns nett unterhalten, nur – ''

, - das Ende war nicht nach deinen Vorstellungen'', beendete Mom meinen Satz.

Ich nickte. Wieso wußte sie eigentlich immer schon vorher, was ich sagen wollte? Das ist wie dieses Gedankenübertragungsding! Ihr wisst doch was ich meine, wenn man an etwas denkt und ein anderer denkt im gleichen Moment an genau dasselbe ... Wisst ihr was ich meine? ... Wohl kaum, ich weiß ja selbst nicht. Aber jedenfalls, war es echt merkwürdig. Aber immerhin hatte sie recht.

,Tut mir Leid, Süße. Dein Happy End kommt noch'', versuchte Mom mich aufzumuntern. Ich rang mir ein Lächeln ab und ging schnellstens ins Bett. Irgendwie war ich froh mit Tristan

ausgegangen zu sein, aber ich irgendwie war ich traurig, das es nicht zu meinem Traumende

gekommen war.

In meinem Zimmer angekommen lies ich mich sofort aufs Bett fallen. Ich stieß einen Seufzer aus und schloss die Augen. Meine Gedanken schweiften um Tristan und den heutigen Abend. Es war einfach wunderbar gewesen! Das Konzert war einfach super! P.J. Harvey war einfach klasse und erst die Plätze! Ich meine, wann sitzt man schon mal in der zweiten reihe eines P.J. Harvey Konzerts?

Okay, ich weiß was ihr denkt! Aber ich fand den Abend wirklich nur wegen P.J. Harvey gut. Tristan war nur die Beilage zum Hauptgang! ... Na gut, er war schon etwas mehr, als eine einfache Beilage. Er war, der Apperetiv, ... nein, er war das Dessert! Ist ja schon gut! Ich seh's ja ein, den Abend mit Tristan verbringen zu können, war einfach ... atemberaubend! Ja, das war das Richtige Wort! Das war das Wort, das den Abend perfekt beschrieb! Und mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht schlief ich in meinem Kleid und mit den Schuhen in meinem Bett ein.

* * *

_Ich weiß, das war nicht besonders lang, aber ich hoffe, das es euch trotzdem gefallen hat und ich würde mcih freuen, wenn ihr'n paar reviews schreibt!_

_LG eure Jucy_


	5. 5, ungeahnte Überraschungen

_Hi Leute, _

_tatatata! Da bin ich wieder und ich habe ein neues Kapitel dabei! Okay, ich weiß es ziemlich lange gedauert, aber ich steckte in einem riesigen Blackout! Ich habe mindestend 7 verschiedene Kapitel geschrieben, aber keines hat richtig gepasst und war gut genug! Das hier ist zwar auch nicht besonders, aber es ist besser, als all die anderen Sachen, die ich fabriziert habe!_

_Hmmm ... vielleicht kriegt ihr die miesen Entwürfe mal zu sehen, wenn die Story beendet ist grins _

_So, aber jetzt zu diesem Chappie:_

_Disclaimer: alles wie immer (siehe Kapitel 1) aber die Ausschnitte aus „Oliver Twist"sind ganz allein Charles Dickens' verdienst! (Super Buch, wollt ich nur gesagt haben )_

_So, jetzt danke ich noch all' den Leuten, die die Story gelesen haben und ich bedanke mich schon mal im Voraus bei denen, die sie noch lesen werden!_

_Jetzt, aber viel Spass mit dem neuen Kapitel!_

* * *

**Kapitel 5 – ungeahnte Überraschungen **

Am darauffolgenden Morgen saßen Mom und ich gemütlich im Luke's und diskutierten über französisches Essen. Okay, das klingt jetzt sicher merkwürdig für euch, aber mittlerweile kennt ihr uns glaube ich so gut, das ihr wisst, das Mom und ich eigentlich über alles diskutieren können. Warum also nicht über französisches essen? Aber dieses mal gab es einen Grund dafür. Im _Inn_ begann heute die Woche der 'ausländischen Küche'. Mom und Sookie versuchten mit Themenwochen neue Touristen und Besucher anzulocken und soll ich euch was sagen? Es funktioniert!

,Süße, ich weiß du bist wahrscheinlich die intelligenteste in unserer Familie – ''

, - Mom'', unterbrach ich sie, denn ich ahnte, das jetzt gleich eine rede kommen würde.

,Okay, du bist die intelligenteste in unserer Familie'', gab Mom zu, die meine Mahnung falsch verstanden hatte,aber ich muss dir sagen Crêpes kommen definitiv nicht aus Frankreich.''

,Mom, ich hatte zwei Jahre lang Hauswirtschaft! Ich weiß doch wovon ich rede."

,Dann müssen deine Lehrer sich eben geirrt haben. Meine beste Freundin ist die beste Köchin auf der ganzen Welt!"

,Wie, dann hat Sookie behauptet, Crêpes sind nicht französisch?'', fragte ich verwirrt.

,Ähm ... nein. Aber ich sage dir es ist so! Ich meine, schon das Wort Crêpe klingt nicht französisch, wie kann es da aus diesem Land kommen? Außer die Franzosen haben die Teile von einem anderen Land geklaut und berühmt gemacht'', sie machte einen erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck und fuhr dann fort, „zum Henker mit denen! Dafür sollte man sie köpfen findest du nicht auch?

,Worüber reden wir gerade?'' Von was sprach Mom da eigentlich?" Irgendwie komm ich da nicht mehr mit ... ihr etwa?

„Keine Ahnung! Also, erzähl mal von gestern Abend!"

„Was willst du hören?"

Mom sah mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Natürlich wusste ich was sie hören wollte. Alle Einzelheiten, jedes Detail, aber es gab keine Einzelheiten und Details! Ich zuckte die Schultern und biss in meinen Kuchen.

Mom setzte ein grinsen auf und fragte neugierig: „Was verschweigst du mir?"

„Gar nichts!"

„Was? Hat er der Junge dir etwa deinen Kaffee geklaut?", spekulierte sie erbost. Wie kam sie denn jetzt darauf? Naja, es war eben Mom!

„Was?"

„Oh mein Gott, der Kerl hat dir deinen Kaffee weggenommen! Jagen wir ihn und lassen ihn verbrennen!" Sie stemmte ehrgeizig eine Faust in die Luft, während ich die Stirn runzelte, meinen Kaffee nahm und aufstand.

„Ich muss jetzt los!" Ich verlies das Diner und hörte im Rücken Mom's aufgebrachte Rufe: „Verfolgen wir ihn durch die ganze Stadt! Wir lassen keine Ruhe! Der Strafe kann er nicht entwischen!" Und hinterher schallte Mom's Gelächter. Sie war echt verrückt!

Ich saß auf einer Bank auf dem Schulhof und las zum Hundertsten mal in Charles Dickens' „Oliver Twist".

„_Oliver lief ohne rast und Ruhe weiter. Erst zu Mittag blieb er bei einem Meilenstein stehen. Er befand sich siebzig Meilen von London. Dort konnte man ihn nicht finden; er hatte oft sagen gehört, dass es in dieser ungeheuren Stadt zahllose Mittel gäbe, um das leben zu fristen ..._

_Es war ein schwüler Sommerabend; die Wolken, die den ganzen Tag über gedroht hatten, begannen sich auszubreiten und ließen bereits ein paar große Regentropfen herabfallen ..._

_Als es immer dunkler und dunkler wurde, begann er sich aller seiner Bekannten zu erinnern, die auf dem Schafott gestorben waren, einige davon sogar durch seine Veranlassung. Sie tauchten in so rascher Folge vor ihm auf, dass er sie kaum zu zählen vermochte. Er hatte mehrere von ihnen sterben gesehen und sie verspottet, weil sie mit gebeten auf den Lippen hinübergingen ..."_

„Ist es gut?", hörte ich Tristan's Stimme hinter mir. Er schwang sich über die Lehne der Bank, setzte sich neben mich und deutete auf den Umschlag des Buches.

„Hast du es noch nie gelesen?", fragte ich, steckte das Lesezeichen zwischen die Seiten und schloss den Roman.

„Nein", entgegnete er und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du hast noch nie „Oliver Twist" gelesen?", wiederholte ich erstaunt. Wie konnte er dieses Buch noch nie gelesen haben? Das war doch ein Klassiker!

„Nein! Ist es das Wert, gelesen zu werden?"

Ich lächelte, während die Schulklingel zur nächsten Stunde ertönte und sagte: „Find's selbst heraus! Lies es und bring's mir wieder, wenn du fertig bist!"

Damit drückte ich ihm grinsend das Buch in die Hand, nahm meinen Rucksack und ging in die Klasse.

Ich drehte mich noch einmal um und sah, wie er mir entgeistert hinterherstarrte. Damit wurde mein Grinsen noch breiter und der Gedanke an den Literaturtest, denn ich in dieser Stunde schreiben würde, verschwand.

„Hey Süße, wie war's in der Schule?", fragte Mom, als ich _Luke's Diner_ betrat. Ich setzte mich, schrie nach Kaffee und sagte: „Sex, Drugs and Rock'n'Roll!"

„Das übliche also!"

Wir mussten beide grinsen und Luke kam mit meinem Kaffee.

„Du bist schlimmer als deine Mutter", meinte er mürrisch zu mir und stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch.

„Hey", beschwerte sich Mom, „ich habe das Vorrecht, die schlimmste zu sein, okay?"

Luke ging mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck wieder zur Theke und Mom wandte sich an mich: „Und, wie war's wirklich?"

„Schwierige Lehrer, noch schwierigere Schüler und kein Kaffeeautomat im Umkreis von zehn Meilen!"

„Oh", meinte Mom gedämpft.

„Jepp", entgegnete ich und wir saßen beide schweigend da und starrten in unsere Kaffeetassen.

„Ich gehe mit Luke aus", platzte es plötzlich aus Mom heraus und ich verschluckte mich prompt an meinem Kaffee. Ich griff mir mit der Hand an den Hals, nachdem ich einem starken Hustenanfall verfallen war. Hatte sie gerade tatsächlich gesagt, sie würde mit Luke ausgehen? Wow, das ist ... überraschend!

Nach einigen Sekunden hatte ich mich wieder beruhigt und sah zu Mom. Sie sah mich mit einem entschuldigenden Blick an und ich fragte: „Wie lange schon?"

„Ein paar Tage, nicht lange, vielleicht eine Woche ... naja zwei!"

Einige Sekunden herrschte Stille zwischen uns. Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte. Damit hatte ich jetzt echt nicht gerechnet!

„Bist du böse?", fragte sie mit ihrem Dackelblick.

„Bist du glücklich mit ihm?"

„Ja, ... sehr!"

„Dann ist es okay!", meinte ich grinsend und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee. Ja, es war okay! Wenn Luke Mom glücklich macht, dann war es sogar sehr okay! Mom atmete erleichtert auf und wir grinsten uns an. Sie war wirklich glücklich! Ich warf einen Seitenblick zu Luke und musste grinsen, als er mich mit fragendem Blick ansah.

„Und, küsst er gut?", fragte ich Mom schließlich grinsend, die mich nur mit einem tadelnden dafür-bist-du-noch-zu-jung-Blick ansah.

Lane und ich saßen auf der Couch in unserem Wohnzimmer, hatten laute Musik an und aßen Peperonipizza.

Mom war unterdessen oben und zog sich für ihr heutiges Date mit Luke um. Sie kam gestresst die Treppe runter und fragte: „Also, wie seh' ich aus?"

„Hast du 'n date oder spielst du Panzerknacker und willst was klauen? Falls letzeres der Fall ist, dann solltest du wissen, dass das ziemlich auffällig wäre!"

Lane und ich mussten grinsen und Mom sah an sich herunter.

„Zu schwarz?", fragte sie und Lane und ich antworteten ihr mit einem heftigen Nicken. Daraufhin stolperte sie wieder hinauf und hörte sich, als würde sie sich beim Anziehen das Bein brechen („Oh, verdammt! Gott, steh mir bei! Ahhh, Ich hasse Strumpfhosen!").

30 Minuten später war Mom fertig angezogen, von Luke abgeholt wurden und Lane musste auch nach Hause gehen. Und so hatte ich beschlossen einen Abend mit Lernen zu verbringen. Vorher ersetzte ich meine Chilton – Uniform durch eine helle Jeans und ein weißes Top und setzte mich wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Ich schlug meine Notizen auf, nahm mir ein Stück Pizza und der Abend nahm seinen Lauf.

Ich merkte gar nicht, wie schnell die zeit verging und so war es auf einmal Viertel nach elf. Ich lies meine Sachen im Wohnzimmer liegen und ging ins Bett. Meine Klamotten lies ich an, denn ich war zu faul um mich umzuziehen und so schlief ich einfach ein.

_Klopf! Klopf! Klopf!_

Ich blinzelte leicht, als ich durch ein Geräusch an meinem Fenster wach wurde. Jemand schmiss offensichtlich Steine dagegen und ich schwor mir denjenigen sofort durch die ganze Stadt zu jagen, sollte ich herausfinden, wer es war.

Ich sah auf den Wecker neben meinem Bett: Viertel vor zwölf!

Das Klopfen an meinem Fenster hörte nicht auf und ich musste ein Gähnen unterdrücken, als ich zum Fenster ging und es öffnete.

Und als ich sah, wer dort unten, vor unserem Haus stand, weiteten sich meine Augen und ich konnte es kaum fassen! Was wollte er denn hier? Und noch dazu ... mitten in der nacht?

„Tristan?"

* * *

_Habt ihr 'ne Minute? Ja? Super!_

_Dann schreibt mir doch ein ganz kleines Review (ihr wisst ja wie das geht ) _

_Denn je mehr Reviews, desto schneller, das neue Kapitel und ich verspreche euch, das es schneller gehen wird, als bei diesem Kapitel! _

_Also, macht's gut und ich wünsche euch noch einen schönen 4. Advent!_

_Und falls ihr noch nicht alle Weihnachtsgeschenke gekauft habt, dann ... nicht verzweifeln! Mir geht es auch so grins_

_Oh, wenn ihr Ideen habt, wie es weitergehen könnte oder was ihr im nächsten kapitel lesen wollt, dann schreibt mir einfach, okay? Bin über jeden Tipp glücklich!_

_Eure Jucy_


	6. 6, Mitternachtsgespräche

_Aaaaaaaaalso, ... erst mal wünsche ich allen ein frohes neues Jahr und jetzt bin ich mit einem neuen Kapitel wieder hier. Ich kann nur hoffen das es euch gefällt und ich bedanke, wie immer , bei meinen Reviewern. Also lest es und geniest!_

* * *

**Kapitel 6 – Mitternachtsgespräche **

Entgeistert starrte ich immer noch aus dem Fenster, während Tristan vor unserem Haus stand und mich angrinste. Das war jetzt 'n Scherz, oder? Ich meine, Tristan DuGrey stand nicht wirklich vor meinem Fenster und hatte dagegen geklopft. (Es waren wohl doch keine Steine gewesen).

_Alles nur ein Traum_, versuchte ich mir einzureden, doch es war viel zu real, als das alles nur eine Illusion war.

„Was tust du hier?", fragte ich, nachdem ich etwas später meine Fassung wiedererlangt hatte und bereit war mit ihm zu reden.

„Dein Buch zurückbringen!"

„Warum?"

„Du sagtest – und ich zitiere – Lies es und bring' mir das Buch wieder, wenn du fertig bist!"

„Ähm .. ich meinte damit nicht, das du es sofort zurückbringen sollst. Du hättest bis morgen warten können ... in der Schule", erklärte ich etwas irritiert, obwohl ich mir im klaren darüber war, das Tristan das sicher wusste.

Spätestens bei dem Grinsen, das er mir schenkte, war das klar!

„Was ist?", fragte ich lächelnd und wandte den Blick von ihm ab, während Tristan mich immer noch anstarrte. Mir war etwas unbehaglich in meiner Haut und ich hätte jetzt am liebsten das Fenster zugeschlagen, die Vorhänge vorgezogen und ruhig über all' das hier nachgedacht.

„Du siehst süß aus", meinte er und wandte, endlich, auch den Blick von mir ab.

„Ich bin ungekämmt und total müde", protestierte ich und versuchte Tristan's Aussage zu umgehen.

„Und du trägst - ganz wundervolle – Häschen-Pantoffel", fügte Tristan zu meiner Aufzählung hinzu und lehnte sich über das Fensterbrett, sodass er meine Hausschuhe begutachten konnte.

Wir schwiegen einen Augenblick lang, als mein Blick auf das Buch fiel, welches Tristan noch immer in Händen hielt.

„Und, wie fandest du's?", fragte ich und nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung von Tristan's Händen.

„Es ist ... gut", meinte er.

„Ach ja, welche Figur fandest du am besten?"

„Ähm ...", Tristan schien einen Moment zu überlegen, sah auf das Buch und dann wieder zu mir, „Oliver, ja, der .. der ist ... naja, ihn eben!"

„Warum?", fragte ich und musste ein grinsen unterdrücken. Ich hatte da so eine Ahnung, was Tristan und das Buch betraf und es war wirklich witzig Tristan schwitzen zu sehen.

„Er ist eben ... der Held, ja ... weißt du, es ist doch ganz toll, wie er sein Leben meistert, .. ohne fremde Hilfe ... so ganz allein ... weißt du?"

Jetzt war es offiziell: der Junge hatte nicht einen Schimmer davon, was in diesem Buch stand und das konnte er ziemlich schlecht verbergen.

„Du hast es gar nicht gelesen!"

Einen kurzen Moment lang sah es so aus, als wolle er widersprechen, doch dann gab er es zu: „Du hast recht!"

Und wieder verfielen wir in unangenehmes Schweigen. Warum war Tristan nur gekommen? Er hatte das Buch doch noch gar nicht gelesen. Diese Frage brannte mir förmlich auf der Zunge, aber was sollte ich machen? Ihn fragen? Nein! Ja!

„Warum bist du hier?"

„Ich ... ich wollte dich sehen!", gestand er und senkte den Kopf.

„Ah", machte ich nur, denn im Moment fiel mir wirklich nichts anderes ein, doch fügte ich hinzu, „du hättest mich morgen in der Schule sehen können!"

„Ja, aber solange wollte ich nicht warten", meinte er mit einem leichten Grinsen.

„Machst du das immer so?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Oh bitte, nachts, unter irgendeinem Vorwand, bei einem Mädchen auftauchen, nur weil du sie sehen willst!"

Er schien einen Augenblick lang zu überlegen und meinte dann: „Das mach' ich nur bei besonderen Mädchen."

„Und wie viele waren es bisher?" Ich musste grinsen.

Er druckste ein wenig herum und sah mich dann an. Ich versuchte irgendetwas in seinem Blick zu erkennen, doch der blieb verschlossen. Ich hätte alles dafür gegeben jetzt seine Gedanken lesen zu können.

„Das erfährst du später vielleicht!" Er beugte sich weiter über das Fensterbrett und seine Lippen kamen meinen immer näher ... und näher ... und dann ...

„Hey Süße, los ich muss dir sofort alles erzählen!"

Tristan und ich gingen sofort einen Schritt zurück und ich drehte mich um: „Mom!"

„Was tust du hier?", fragte Mom, verengte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen und ging bedrohlich auf Tristan zu.

„Ich bring' nur ein Buch zurück!", bekräftigte er und hielt mir hastig das Buch hin: „Hier"

„Äh ... ja, danke ... also, wir sehen uns dann ... in der Schule ... morgen", stotterte ich, er bestätigte meine Aussage mit einem kurzen „bis dann" und verschwand, während ich das Fenster schloss.

„Was war denn das?", fragte Mom grinsend und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Ich folgte ihr.

„Ach .. das, das war nur Tristan!"

„Hab ich gesehen, was habt ihr denn hier gemacht?"

„Gar nichts!"

„Oh natürlich ... ihr hättet euch aber fast geküsst, wär' deine tolle Mummi nicht reingeplatzt und hätte verhindert, das du das tust", entgegnete Mom und musste sich einen Lachanfall verkneifen.

„Mom!"

„Oh ja ... und morgen steht ihr die ganze Zeit auf dem Schulhof rum und knutscht, bis die nächste stunde anfängt und wenn ihr ganz draufgängerisch seid, dann lasst ihr die Stunde einfach ausfallen!", stellte sich Mom vor und konnte ihr Lachen nur schwer verbergen.

„Hey!", protestierte ich, „Was ist denn mit dir und Luke, he?"

„Mit uns ist gar nichts", meinte Mom unschuldig!

„Oh ja", meinte ich nickend und setzte mich auf das Sofa. „Oh hey, bevor ich's vergesse ... könntet ihr länger, als einen Monat zusammen bleiben? Dann gewinn' ich 100 $!"

„Was?"

„Oh ... Al nimmt Wetten an und ich habe 100 $ gesetzt, das ihr länger als einen Monat zusammen bleibt!"

„Wie bitte?"

Ich musste grinsen und sagte: „Ja, Taylor meinte ihr schafft es höchstens zwei Wochen und Jackson sagt ihr haltet es nicht mal eine Woche miteinander aus!"

„Oh, alles klar ... also, wann hast du angefangen mich zu veralbern!"

„Hm ... ich schätze alles begann mit den Wetten!"

„Wie du meinst ... also, stehst du auf ihn?"

„Wenn meinst du?"

„Oh komm schon ... Romeo, der Fenster – Junge, die blonde Versuchung der Kerle!"

„Nein!"

„Aber du hättest ihn fast geküsst!", erklärte Mom in einem merkwürdigen Singsang.

„Das bildest du dir nur ein!"

„Hey, soll das heißen ich bin alt?", fragte Mom mit gespielter Empörung und legte eine Hand auf ihr Herz: „Das bringt mich um den Verstand ... meine Seele ist alt, mein Herz ist schwach!" Mit erschöpfter Stimme schloss sie die Augen und spielte Tod.

„Ich geh jetzt ins Bett", erklärte ich kopfschüttelnd und stand auf.

„Nein, warte! Ich lebe noch ... hey erzähl mir von deinem Romeo!" Mom lief hinter mir her, während ich in mein Zimmer ging und ihr die Tür vor der Nase zuschlug.

„Romeo, oh Romeo, warum denn nur Romeo?", rief Mom mit theatralischer Stimme aus der Küche und verfiel danach dem, solange unterdrückten, Lachanfall.

„Okay, hey, willst du, das ich Luke von deiner Backstreet Boys - Phase erzähle?", schrie ich drohend durch die Tür. Mom's Lachanfall erstarb augenblicklich und sie protestierte heftig: „Hey, ich war da nicht ganz bei mir! Der viele Kaffee hat mein Gehirn vernebelt!"

„Geh ins Bett!"

„Okay", und im nächsten Moment hörte ich Mom die Treppe hinaufpoltern. (Au ... verdammt ... ich hasse diese Schuhe!)

Lachend und mit schüttelndem Kopf zog ich meinen Pyjama an und legte mich ins Bett, bevor ich, mit einem letzten Blick zum Fenster, einschlief.

* * *

_So, das war's erst mal, nicht besonders lang ... aber, hey immerhin, oder?_

_Also, ich wäre euch sehr dankbar, wenn ihr jetzt noch ein ganz klitzekleines Review hinterlassen würdet. Okay? _

_Eure Jucy_


	7. 7, Noch mal auf Anfang

_Also, da bin ich wieder und hier ist auch ein neues Chap ... dies wird erst mal das letzte Kapitel von "Love will find her way" sein, aber vielleicht schreibe ich noch nen kleinen Epilog ... und keine Sorge, hab schon ne neue FF in Angriff genommen!_

_Also, erst mal viel Spass mit diesem Chap _

* * *

Kapitel 7 – Noch mal auf Anfang 

Ihr kennt das doch auch, oder? Wenn euch etwas peinliches passiert, dann wollt ihr der Person, die es bemerkt hat, oder die vielleicht sogar daran beteiligt war,am liebsten nicht über den Weg laufen. Tja, genauso ging es mir in den nächsten Tagen. Tristan und ich hatten uns seit dem Vorfall neulich Nacht nicht mehr gesprochen. Immer wenn ich ihn auf dem Flur sah lief ich schleunigst in die andere Richtung und sollte er mich bemerken, so verschwand er in einem naheliegenden Klassenzimmer. Alles in allem konnte es so nicht weitergehen. Das wusste ich, aber was sollte ich schon machen? Ich bin ein Mädchen, ich kann nicht einfach zu ihm hingehen und sagen „wir müssen reden!"

„Warum nicht, noch nie was von Gleichberechtigung gehört?", fragte Mom, als ich versuchte es ihr zu erklären, „wir leben im 21. Jahrhundert, nicht im Mittelalter, die Zeit ist nicht stehen geblieben ... oh, stell dir vor, ich hab sogar gehört, dass Frauen jetzt auch wählen dürfen, nicht das ich das je tun würde, aber ...!"

Okay, es war klar, das Mom mich gerade aufzog, was ich schon an ihrem Grinsen sah.

„Mom!"

„Okay, okay, also ... warum willst du nicht zu ihm gehen! Der Kerl ist total verrückt nach dir! Du wirst ihn umbringen, wenn du nie wieder mit ihm redest!"

„Mom!", mahnte ich erneut, aber glaubt ihr sie hört mir zu? Nein!

„Das ist wie die Sache mit Luna Richfield und Anthony Gardner!"

„Sind das die neuen Simpsons?"

„Pass auf, als ich auf der High School war, gab so ein süßes Paar, Luna und Anthony, sie waren total verliebt, doch dann hat Luna erfahren das sich Johnny Baker unbedingt mit ihr treffen will und der war absolut der süßeste Junge der ganzen Schule. Also ging sie mit ihm aus, Anthony war am Boden zerstört, konnte tagelang nichts essen und musste schließlich in Therapie. Ein Jahr später kam er auf die Schule zurück, währenddessen hatte Johnny mit Luna Schluss gemacht und sie wollte Anthony zurück. Doch der hatte 'ne Freundin gefunden und sie war ihn für immer los. Die zwei haben nie wieder miteinander geredet, sind sich immer aus dem Weg gegangen und jetzt streiten sie sich immer noch um das Sorgerecht über Daisy."

„Daisy?"

„Ja, Daisy war ein Biologieprojekt, sie war eine Schildkröte, und die zwei haben ihr einen grauenvollen Namen gegeben, wenn du mich fragst! Jedenfalls mussten wir vier wochen lang mit ihnen Leben, die waren richtig süß, und so, weißt du die Schildkröte von mir und deinem Dad hat einmal ...", erzählte Mom aufgeregt.

"Mom", unterbrach ích und sah sie fragend an, damit sie mir erzählte was es mit der Geschichte auf sich hatte.

"Okay, also jeder durfte das projekt behalten, und jetzt, zwanzig jahre später, streiten sie sich immer noch um sie!"

Mom sah mich mit gespielter Ernsthaftigkeit an und ich schenkte ihr nur einen fragenden Blick.

„Und, was hat das mit der Tristan – Sache zu tun?", fragte ich, leicht irritiert.

„Praktisch gar nichts, aber findest du das klang überzeugend? Weißt du, ich dachte ich könnte mich als Schauspielerin versuchen!", erklärte sie aufgeregt und sah aus wie ein Teenager, der gerade seinen größten Berufswunsch entdeckt hatte.

„Du hast bereits einen ganz tollen Job", versicherte ich ihr mit einem Nicken.

„Ja, ich weiß, aber wäre es nicht ganz toll, wenn du irgendwann zur Uni gehst und die Leute fragten „Hey, und wie heißt du?" und du sagst „oh, Rory Gilmore!" und die fragen „Was? Etwa die Tochter von Lorelei Gilmore, der besten Schauspielerin der Welt?", fragte Mom grinsend.

„Du hast zu viel fern' gesehen", stellte ich seufzend fest.

„Schuldig!"

„Okay, also ... können wir wieder auf die Tristan –Sache zurückkommen?"

„Klar doch, Fakt ist du brauchst einen Plan!"

Ein Plan? Das klang gar nicht schlecht. Ein Plan war gut, ja Pläne waren gut ... sie helfen ... einem doch ... aus ... Situationen ... arrrrgh, ich weiß, ich bin ein Wrack! Verzeiht mir!

„Hör zu, heute, wenn du Tristan in der Schule siehst gehst du direkt auf ihn zu, baust dich vor ihm auf und sagst, dass du mit ihm reden musst! Alles klar?"

Ich bestätigte mit einem Nicken und Mom ernsthafte Miene verwandelte sich in ein Grinsen.

„Was ist?", fragte ich.

„Rory ist verliebt, Rory ist verliebt", sang sie und klang dabei wie eine kleine Göre.

„Du spinnst ja", meinte ich seufzend, nahm meinen Rucksack und wollte gerade das Haus verlassen, als Mom mir nach rief: „Und vergiss nicht den Lanthony!"

Ich blieb abrupt stehen.

„Wer ist Lanthony?", fragte ich verwirrt.

„Falsche Frage!"

„Es gibt keine falschen Fragen. Also, wer ist ... Lanthony?"

„Nicht wer, sondern was! Das ist der Plan ... ich habe ihm einen Namen gegeben, dann ist das wie 'n Geheimcode, wenn wir uns darüber unterhalten.

„Wie du meinst!"

„Und das ist auch richtig clever", schrie sie mir aus der Küche entgegen, „weißt du, ich habe es aus den Namen Luna und Anthony zusammengebastelt, dann hat es Bezug zu der Geschichte und erinnert uns immer daran, was passiert, wenn wir unsere Männer verschmähen!"

„Okay", meinte ich und verlies das Haus. Kann ein Mensch noch verrückter sein als meine Mom?

Der Schweiß stand mir auf der Stirn.

Meine Hände zitterten.

Das Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals.

Und das Tablett in meinen Händen wackelte so, das die Cola aus der Dose schwappte.

So hab' ich mich das letzte mal gefühlt, als ich mit Mom das zwölfte mal in der „Galactic – Space" – Achterbahn fahren musste. Aber in der Achterbahn würde ich jetzt lieber sitzen, als hier in der Cafeteria der Chilton – School rumzustehen und mit kleinen Schritten auf Tristan DuGrey zuzugehen.

„Warum gehst du mir aus dem Weg?", fragte ich direkt, als ich vor ihm zum stehen kam. Seine Freunde sahen ihn mit einem fragenden Blick an, doch Tristan bedeutete ihnen nur, mit einem Nicken, das sie sich verdrücken sollten und im nächsten Moment waren sie auch schon verschwunden.

Tristan sah mich jetzt ebenfalls mit fragendem Blick an und ich wiederholte: „Warum gehst du mir aus dem Weg?" Wahrscheinlich klang es etwas barscher, als es beabsichtigt war, aber das war mir im Moment egal. Ich wollte dieses Gespräch nur schnell hinter mich bringen und mein Leben dann normal weiterleben, wie ich es auch zuvor getan hatte.

„_Du_ gehst doch _mir_ aus dem Weg", widersprach er.

„Oh nein, da musst du irgendwas verwechseln!"

„Rory, komm schon, wenn du mich siehst machst du doch sofort kehrt in die andere Richtung! Was ist, hast du Angst vor mir?", entgegnete er mit einem grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Oh ja, ich kann dir nicht ohne Begleitschutz gegenübertreten!", erklärte ich sarkastisch, „_Du_ verschwindet doch jedes mal in einem Klassenzimmer, wenn wir uns über den Weg laufen!"

„Na das hast du ja gut beobachtet!", schloss er, offensichtlich recht uninteressiert. Okay, jetzt wurde ich sauer. Ich wollte hier normal mit ihm reden und was macht er? ... steht einfach so da und denkt das wäre alles ein Riesenscherz!

„Okay Tristan", begann ich und versuchte meine Wut zu verbergen, was allerdings nicht so recht gelingen wollte, „was ist eigentlich dein Problem? Du spielst dich hier auf, als wärst du der König von irgendwas und hättest die ganze Macht über das Universum. Und weißt du was, nicht jeder der sich dir in einem Umkreis von zwei Meilen nähert fällt auf der Stelle in Ohnmacht!"

Tristan schien anscheinend hellhörig geworden zu sein, ich weiß zwar nicht genau bei welchem Teil des Gespräches, aber jedenfalls hörte er zu und er sah nicht weniger wütend aus, als ich.

„Du willst wissen was mein Problem ist? _Du_ bist mein Problem!"

In diesem Moment fiel mein Tablett mit einem lauten Knall zu Boden. Die Cole lief aus, die Dose war verbeult, der Teller war zerbrochen und mein Essen konnte ich jetzt wohl auch vergessen. Aber das war im Moment alles nicht wichtig! Sagte er gerade wirklich ich bin sein Problem?

„Äh ... wie bitte?", fragte ich verwirrt und starrte ihn an. Spätestens jetzt sahen alle Schüler der Cafeteria zu uns herüber.

„Gott Rory, warum bist du in solchen Sachen nur nicht so clever, wie sonst? Ich kann nicht mehr schlafen, weil ich an dich denke, kann nicht mehr essen, weil ich mich frage was du wohl gerade machst und ich kann mich nicht mehr konzentrieren, während ich dich im Unterricht anstarre. Du kommst hier her und hast meine Welt vollkommen auf den Kopf gestellt, so wie es noch nie jemand geschafft hat! Seit Monaten gibt es in meinem Leben nichts wichtigeres als dich."

Ich stand immer noch vor ihm, blinzelte und starrte ihn fassungslos an. Das war jetzt nicht wahr, oder? Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt?

Ich musste hier weg, ich konnte mir das nicht anhören. Ich musste darüber nachdenken, Listen erstellen, aber ich konnte nichts hier und sofort entscheiden! Also, machte ich auf dem Absatz kehrt und als ich gerade aus der Cafeteria stürmen wollte, hatte sich eine starke Hand um meinen Arm geschlossen. Ich wusste das es Tristan war und dreht mich ganz langsam zu ihm um. Mein Gehirn hatte sich vollkommen ausgeschaltet. Was sollte ich jetzt tun?

Tristan lächelte mich an, lies meinen Arm los und strich mir über die Wange.

Renn weg, sagte eine Stimme in mir, aber ich blieb einfach stehen, wie gelähmt. Tristan strich mit seiner Hand mein Kinn entlang und zwang mich ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Und im nächsten Moment spürte ich auch schon seine weichen Lippen auf meinen.

Ich wusste, das uns wahrscheinlich jeder in diesem Raum beobachtete, aber das war wohl das Letzte, an das ich in diesem Moment denken wollte.

Tristan küsste mich! Es war das, was ich seit Wochen wollte und ich wusste plötzlich das er es Ernst meinte!

* * *

_Okay, so das wars ... schreibt mir doch 'n kleines Review, schließlich hab ich euch auch 'n happy End geschrieben! _

_Eure Jucy_


End file.
